


NCIS Drabbles

by Pouncer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	NCIS Drabbles

#### For Vaznetti, Ziva, supernatural [125 words]

Ziva nearly tripped over him, hidden as he was in the dark.

A pale, stubbled face turned toward her for an instant, then went back to examining that _thing's_ lair.

"Want in on the action?" he asked.

"It killed …" She couldn't tell him exactly who, because of security, but their names didn't matter.

She wanted revenge.

"That Star of David ain't gonna cut it." His head jerked toward her necklace. "We need rock salt, cedar, sage, and this here knife."

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded.

"Name's Winchester. John Winchester. Now come on, and follow my lead."

Afterward, she knew nobody in Jerusalem would believe her report. She didn't send one, but her dreams were haunted by sleepy eyes and a gravel-filled voice for months.  


#### For callmesandy, Gibbs and Tony. (paparazzi)

The camera flashed over and over, leaving a kaleidoscope of dots on Tony's vision. Blood spattered the walls in a matching pattern. The entire room was bathed in red, still fresh but it would dry to rust quickly.

Tony hated when it was kids, but not as much as Gibbs.

"Well Ducky?" Gibbs barked.

Tony concentrated on marking evidence, careful not to miss the vital piece that would, eventually, identify the monster who did this.

Ducky's reply was sober. "I need to perform an autopsy before I can tell."

"He can't have gotten far," Tony ventured.

Gibbs nodded. "Find him."  


#### For azarsuarte: Time Travel. 164 words.

"Tony!"

He started back from the mass spectrometer. "What? I wasn't touching."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "Get away from my baby."

Distraction. Tony needed one, fast. "What did you find?"

The case was arcane, theft of a Civil War artifact from some first of its kind Navy ship. All Tony could think about was _Gone With the Wind_ and the burning of Atlanta.

"Doesn't this guy look familiar?" Abby's bright eyes gleamed at Tony beneath her bangs. The pigtails were wrapped in spider elastics, a particularly atmospheric touch given the nearness to Halloween. Not that Abby changed her style with the season.

Tony glanced at the computer screen, and his brain went into lockdown.

"Abby," he said, gaze riveted to the archive photo of the Army of the Potomac. "Isn't that Gibbs?"

Her face invited speculation. "Relative or time travel, what do you think?"

Tony tilted his head. "With Gibbs, who knows?"

Abby slurped up more of her Caf-Pow. "So, so true."  


#### For whatifisaidno: Ghosts. 302 words.

This house raised the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck. He couldn't have said why, and DiNozzo's nattering about _No Way Out_ and undercover Navy spies finally tipped Gibbs over the edge into annoyance. Without conscious thought, Gibbs' hand reached out and bapped DiNozzo upside the head.

"Enough," Gibbs said.

Tony quieted, but the floor betrayed them. Creaks shuddered up from aged planks, scarred with the traffic of decades of feet.

"What did McGeek find out about this place again?" DiNozzo asked.

"Built during the Revolutionary War, George Washington slept here, still a working tavern …" Gibbs didn't let himself get distracted. Their suspect could be anywhere, especially with Alexandria under water from the latest Potomac spring flood.

Ziva was covering the back entrance, and Gibbs trusted her to take down all hostiles if they went that way. The basement was under water. The attic was looking mighty likely, though.

Gibbs lifted himself over the lip of the trapdoor, DiNozzo following in short order. Dust lay thick upon the floor, and motes floated in light from the sun.

"Boss?" DiNozzo's voice was uncertain.

"Yep?"

"I think we're not in Kansas anymore."

Gibbs eyes flicked over to where DiNozzo was looking. The words were clear against the wood, written in dust, but there were no footsteps around the message.

_Blood calls to blood. Water will not wash the stain clean._

"Maybe Abby will have an idea," DiNozzo ventured.

"Probably," Gibbs said, and wished he could take a shower then wrap himself up in a thick terry robe.

Some days, he felt like he was too old for this job.

Then McGee spouted some computer geek jargon, and Gibbs knew he had to stay around to keep the kids in line.

And figure out why this place had Navy midshipmen dropping like flies.  


#### For jenab: Bloom. Tony DiNozzo/Ziva David, 210 words.

"Tony."

Ziva's voice held a note he'd never heard before.

"Yeah?" Tony was absorbed in examining the plants inside the greenhouse, searching for their suspect.

"You smell _delicious_."

Tony's head jerked up, and he stared at Ziva. His mind was blank with shock.

She prowled closer, gun held casually against her side. Tony had never noticed before how her hair gleamed in sunlight, strands turned near to gold instead of black.

She raised her free hand to his chin. "Did you shave today?"

"Yes?" he said, not really remembering. She smelled of oranges and sand. He wanted to taste the grit between his teeth. She seemed to want to rub against the stubble on his face, even as he moved down the line of her belly. The inside of her thighs grew red and all she did was writhe more, tighten her fingers around him, scratch her nails gently (_gently_) down his length.

When Gibbs found them, later, they were covered only by a tarp.

Neither Tony nor Ziva would admit what had happened aloud, but their eyes met in the office and Tony swore his skin wasn't the only one that shivered.

His dreams that night were filled with sleek muscles and deadly grins. Reality looked bleak in comparison.  


#### For not_from_stars: Games. 180 words.

"How do you _do_ that?" Ziva asked Tony, curious about his consistency at [Bejeweled](http://www.popcap.com/gamepopup.php?theGame=diamondmine). The little gems dropped and stacked and he _kept playing_. Whenever she tried, _no more moves_ appeared with monotonous frequency.

"I am the master," Tony crowed.

"Master of _cheating_," McGee said.

"Hey!" Tony's objection was not matched by the expression on his face.

Ziva felt her eyes narrow. "What has he done?" she asked McGee.

"He had me code a work-around, so there'd always be a new move."

"You promised, McGee," Tony said.

McGee shrugged. "Doesn't count once you get noticed, that was the deal."

"Give me the code," Ziva demanded.

"Unless it's a code solving the dead body the MPs found on Quantico, I don't want to hear about it."

Gibbs appeared out of nowhere, as usual. "Saddle up, people."

Ziva made sure to lock eyes with McGee before she grabbed her jacket. He nodded.

The grin on her face should have made Tony nervous, but he wasn't paying attention. Too bad. There was about to be a new games master at NCIS.


End file.
